


Never As It Seems

by Fallenangelsneverfade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, i haven't gotten too far yet, there might be more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelsneverfade/pseuds/Fallenangelsneverfade
Summary: Imagine you are, in your eyes, a very badass woman who can hold her own in a fight and is the very opposite of a girly-girl. Now imagine waking up as this tiny, adorable dog. Throw in the Winchesters and there you go.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that i'm posting on here. Criticism is very much welcome. I do not have a beta, so if there is any mistakes, i apologize in advance!

Being a human trapped in the body of a dog was not fun. At all. Imagine the most badass person you can think of and then imagine that person’s mind being trapped in the body of the cutest dog to ever exist: a very tiny puppy yorkie. Can this get any more embarrassing?  
You were walking down the road, proud that you could go more than a few steps without falling down. You were going down some country backroad in the middle of the night, thinking about what you could possibly do to change back to your human form, and what could have happened to cause you to end up that way.  
You wished you could go home, back to your apartment. Unfortunately, animals weren’t allowed there and it wasn’t like you could speak in English. And if you could, what the hell would you say? “Hi, I’m Y/n Y/l/n. I actually live here and I’m having a weird day.” There’s no way that could possibly work even if they could understand you. You were so lost in trying to figure out what to do, that you couldn’t even hear the rumbling of the engine of the car as it came up behind you.  
You did, however, hear the “WAIT, DEAN, STOP!” and the squealing of the brakes and tires that followed.  
“Damnit, Sammy, what? I don’t like braking like that. You know that it can damage the breaks.”  
You hadn’t yet turned around to see what just almost killed you since you were kinda in shock. You could tell that the windows were down and that they had shut the car off from how well you could hear the conversation.  
“Dean, you almost hit a puppy!”  
“You’re telling me that you had me stop like that because of a fucking puppy?!”  
You finally turned around at that. You were a damn cute puppy and you weren’t going to let anyone talk about you like that. The car behind you was black. You could tell it was an older car, but you didn’t know a lot about cars, so you didn’t know the name of it.  
The passenger side door opened and this sasquatch-looking dude stepped out. He had long brown hair that was falling down into his face. He ran towards you and fell down onto his knees. The way his face looked automatically told you that he was Sammy, the one who made Dean stop the car.  
The driver door opened and a shorter guy stepped onto the pavement. You could hear him grumbling to himself. He didn’t sound happy. That wasn’t your fault though. You were the one who almost got hit.  
Sammy picked you up and stood up with you. The view from that height was absolutely terrifying. You started kicking at him with your hind-legs, but that did nothing but amuse him.  
“Sammy, it wants down. Let it go.”  
“No, Dean. We almost hit her. She might be hurt.”  
“Keyword: almost. How in the hell could it be hurt? And how do you know it’s a girl?”  
“How do you think, Dean? And she could be in shock. We need to take her home with us.”  
“No. Absolutely not. She isn’t coming with us.”  
You could practically hear the puppy look that was on Sammy’s face. “Deeeaaaan,” he whined. “I’ll take care of her, I promise.”  
Dean rubbed his eyes. “Fine. Bring her. But you HAVE to take care of her. And if any kind of foreign liquid gets in my car, I’ll kill her.” Dean got back into the car and closed the door.  
“Did you hear that, Baby? You get to come home with us.” Sammy walked back over to the car, holding you in the crook of his arm. He got back in the car and set you on his lap after closing the door. You looked over to see Dean giving him a look.  
“Really? You named it Baby? Why?”  
“Because she’s a little baby.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Never speak to me again.” He started the car and went back to driving. Sammy’s stomach vibrated in what you thought was a silent laugh. Between the warmth of the man’s lap you were on and the purr of the car, it didn’t take you long to fall right asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the umpteenth time, you felt Dean’s arms wrap around you. At this rate, you were never going to be able to roam the maze-like structure these men called home. For the last several hours, each time you would try to sneak away, Dean would grab you before you could get too far and carry you back into the library. Each time, he would drop you closer and closer to his brother, with Sammy failing to notice. This time, however, you realized that Dean wasn’t going to settle with just setting you down and walking away. This time, he quite literally just plopped you onto the keyboard of Sammy’s laptop.  
“Dean! The hell!?” Sammy softly picked you up and started petting you.  
‘Sammy, when we got that dog, you said you would take care of her. I can’t tell you how many times i’ve had to keep her from wondering away. I’m either going to lock her in our little dungeon or just throw her out.” Dean walked away, leaving you in Sammy’s arms.  
Sammy continued working on his laptop, while absentmindedly running his hand up and down your back. Watching him researching different creatures and taking notes in a word document, you came up with an idea. If you could get him to let you go, you could try typing out a message with your paws. It was a long shot, but it was still possible.  
Before you could do anything, however, he shut down his laptop and closed the lid. “I’m tired. I think we’ve had a long day. Are you ready for bed?” Without any warning, the ridiculously tall man stood up, still holding you. He was walked into a kitchen, and, opening the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water. He started walking away before stopping.  
“Wait a second, i don’t think I’ve gotten you anything to drink yet. Let me do that.” He shifted me over to where he holding you with one arm and grabbed a bowl from one of the many cabinets. He got another bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen. You just kind of hung there limply.  
After just a few seconds of walking, he walked opened a door and walked into a bedroom. At first, you thought that he may have been giving you a room of your own, before you noticed all of the pictures and different items scattered around it. Taking in the clothes and accessories, it was easy for you to assume that the room was his own.  
He dropped the bottles of water on his nightstand and gently set you on the bed. He bent over and set the bowl next to the door after he closed it. He put just a little bit of water from the bottle into the bowl and, right then, you realized just how thirsty you were. You started attempting to jump down from the bed, but to your dismay, you realized you were slightly nervous to jump from such a height. Even though you had seen plenty of other dogs jump down while you were human, it’s definitely different to do it yourself.  
Sammy could tell you were apprehensive about jumping down. “What’s wrong? Does the height scare you?” He gently picked you up and set you on the floor near the water bowl. That was absolutely not embarrassing whatsoever. You looked that the water and wished you had your thumbs. The idea of just sticking your tongue out and trying to lap water out of the bowl was mortifying. You slightly turned your head to see Sammy watching you. If you could, you would have been blushing. Ugh. Why does he have to be looking this way? How the hell do you even do this?  
You moved your head slightly into the bowl and started trying to lick at the water. With how delicately you were having to do it, you were easily hating your life. The sooner you could get back to normal, the better. You could hear chuckles coming from behind you, causing an embarrasses growl to come up your throat. Sammy started laughing louder from that and you stopped what you were doing, turning around to look at him with narrowed eyes. Even though the look wasn’t that menacing, you swore that it would have been super scary had you still been in your human form.  
Sammy looked at you questioningly, like he could almost tell what kind of expression was on your face. “If i didn’t know better, i would have thought there was a tiny human in there with that expression you just gave me.” He chuckled softly before setting you back on the bed.  
He started undressing and you couldn’t help but yelp at his sudden nakedness. You ran from the foot of the bed to the pillows and stuck your head against them, closing your eyes.  
A loud, booming laugh sounded from behind you. “I have never met another dog that would act like you. What is up with you?”.  
If only he knew......  
After a few moments, he cleared his throat. You turned around to see him in low-hanging pajama bottoms. You could feel the droll running down your chin. Mortified, you tried to nonchalantly rub your face against the bed to get rid of the evidence of the drool.  
He folded the blanket over to give him room to sit in the bed. Sammy laid down and covered himself up before covering himself with the blanket and turning off the lamp. You moved down to the foot of the bed. This room was significantly colder compared to the library, which caused you to start softly shaking. You tried to stop the shaking, but couldn’t get comfortable and warm enough to stop.  
You felt the bed shift as Sammy sat up and grabbed you, setting you against his chest with the blanket slightly covering you. Without wanting to, you could feel your body relax against his from the warmth of the blanket and the warmth from his chest. “There ya go,” he said softly. “Try to get warm. If i feel you shaking more, I’ll try to find a better place for you to rest.”  
After a few moments, your could feel the soft rumble within his chest from his soft breathing. He moved his arms around you, holding you slightly tighter against him, almost like he was cuddling you. Within that warmth that was being provided, you quickly fell asleep, after thinking, Oh, Sammy, if only you knew that you weren’t actually cuddling a dog........


	2. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> I'm planning on updating this fic every Friday and plan to continue the story for at least a few more chapters. I haven't figured out how many chapters this fic will be, but i felt having 20 chapters showing rather than the ? was better. At least that is my opinion.
> 
> I will apologize in advance for any mistakes!
> 
> I also changed the text layout for this chapter. All the paragraphs being jumbled up in the first chapter kind of bothered me, so i fixed it!

You woke up before Sammy did, still curled up against his chest. Gently, you tried moving away from him. Once you had gotten far enough down the side of the bed, you turned your head to see that he was still asleep. Sighing softly, you moved all the way to the end of the bed. Unfortunately, you realized you had an issue.

Staring down towards the floor, you realized that the only way you were going to be able to get off this bed, was if you jumped. This time, your sigh was slightly louder. 

You turned to look back at the sleeping man before taking a deep breath and jumping. The wood floor made it slightly difficult for you to find purchase to land properly, and that caused you to fall into a heap. 

Once you righted yourself, you stood absolutely still, trying to listen to see if any of the noise you had made woke Sammy up. After about a minute of silence, you could tell he was still asleep.

You moved quietly around the room, taking it all in while trying to hatch a plan to get yourself out of this mess. The easiest one, the one you thought about last night, might be your only option to get their attention. However, the door was shut and Sammy was asleep. At that thought, you found yourself wondering why someone would name their son 'Sammy'. 

Dean said it enough to make you believe that was his actual name, but why? Why that name? You be absolutely embarrassed to have that name, but this man seems to wear it properly. You shrugged to yourself. Why does it even matter?

You quickly found yourself annoyed with your brainstorming about a plan. The room was absolutely organized and clean. No dust to try to write in, nothing to try to form shapes with. Nothing. 

After a few more minutes of searching, you plopped down in front of the bed, eyes narrowed in frustration. You sat your head down against the floor and was about to close your eyes when you saw it: something sticking slightly out from under the desk. You jumped up to take a look at it, but before you could take two steps, you felt a hand wrap around you and pick you up.

Damnit, you thought. I was so close! 

After a still sleepy Sammy pet you for a few minutes, he let you down and opened the door. You followed him out, still thinking about ways to get his attention. He led you to the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast, reaching down to give you a piece of sausage before sitting down at the table to eat.

While he was focused on that, you continued roaming the kitchen much like you did the bedroom, looking for anything that might help. Behind the bar, you were hidden from Sammy's view. It was very fortunate that you were due to the fact that you found an open cabinet with what looked like flour in it. 

You tried to bite the edge of the bag with your teeth and drag it over the edge of the cabinet, hoping to spill the flour onto the floor. Thankfully, when it fell, not only was it super quiet, but it opened enough for a little bit of flour to fall out. 

You smiled and started dragging your paw through the white powder, trying to spell out an easy to understand message with what little flour you had. 

You had just finished when you heard the footsteps. You knew immediately that it was Dean. You set down next to the message you had written, hoping that they would believe it and help.

"Heya, Sammy. Any extra?" Dean's voice was more gruff than it was last night. Sammy's reply came a moment later.

"Yeah. Still in the pot on the stove." 

You sighed once more, because you could tell the exact reaction Dean was going to have upon walking around the bar. You were both right and wrong. And as a bonus, you heard Dean call Sammy something that made more sense.

"Damnit, Sam! Why can't you watch this dog for longer than five seconds? It's already made a ..." Dean's voice trailed off as it seen the message you had written there.

"Help. Not a dog."

You continued to look up at him, with hope in your eyes, hopeful beyond hope that he would help.

Sammy sighed loudly. You heard his fork drop against his plate as he stood and his footsteps as he walked towards you. When he came around the bar, he didn't say a word, but you could tell he was taking in the spilt flour and the message.

The men shared a look before Sammy crouched down to look at you. "Not a dog?" He asked gently. "Then what are you?"

You turned towards the flour and slowly wrote "Human," with your paws.

"Well, son of a bitch." Without saying another word, Dean grabbed you gently and walked out of the room with you. You could hear Sammy following behind, both food and mess forgotten.

When you got to the library, Dean sat you down on one of the tables with a low "Sit. Stay." He backed up and both of them continued to stare at you. 

Sammy broke the silence first. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Maybe Rowena? She has a lot of spells in her belt. Maybe Cas or Jack." 

Sammy reached in the pocket on his sweatpants and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and you started hearing the ringing noise.

A second later, you heard a female voice with a bit of an accent. "Hello, boys."

"Hey, Rowena," Dean said, his voice slightly more awake than before. "Ever heard of a spell to turn a human into a dog?"

"Finally getting tired of your brother?" 

"It's not that. We found a dog on the road and-"

"Let me guess. Sam's gentle heart wanted to bring it home?"

Sam sighed and spoke, annoyance showing in his voice. "Yes, Rowena. My gentle heart couldn't bear to leave the dog alone."

"Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you, dear."

Both men rolled their eyes at that.

"Anyway, just a few minutes ago, this dog spilt some flour in our kitchen and wrote a message in it informing us that she is human. We're wanting to know how to thrn her back."

Rowena's laugh was high and loud. "Of course, you boys can't just take home a normal dog." She laughed for a second more before saying, "Let me look through my books and i'll be on my way."

A click sound came from the phone, indicating that the Scottish? woman hung up.

"Let's finish breakfast." After saying that, Dean grabbed you with care and set you on the floor. "I imagine you would prefer to just walk rather than be manhandled by us." 

The men started walking towards the kitchen once more, you following closing behind. Once you got there, Dean picked you up and set you down on the dining table. "Since you're not truly a dog, i am not having you eat dog food."

He placed a plate next to you and, after making himself a plate, put the leftovers in the plate by you. You wolfed the food down, starved due to not eating in what felt like forever. 

The silence was broken only by Sam standing up to start some coffee. Once the machine was finished, he poured two cups and set them both on the table. He grabbed another cup and filled it with water before picking up your plate and replacing it with that cup.

You tried to give him a grateful look before lapping up the water. After several minutes of silence, you were set down onto the floor again. Both boys refilled their coffee and walked back to the library, you following on once more.

They both set up their laptops and grabbed some books to look through while you huddled in the corner, trying to relax. Without anyone saying anything, you could tell they were researching of ways to fix you in case Rowena didn't pan out.

It seemed like it was forever before there was a knock on the bunker's door. Sam jumped up to answer while Dean set you down on the second table, the one they hadn't made a mess of. 

A red haired woman came into the room with Sam with a huge bag hanging by her elbow. Rowena sat the bag down next to you and started looking at you with her head cocked. "This is not a sight you see everyday. I wonder who you made mad, huh?"

"Wait, you think someone did this to get back at her for something?" Sam wondered.

"Of course. Why else would you get turned into a dog?"

Rowena gave you one last look before opening her bag and getting out all of her needed items. She placed the bowl in front of you and the vials with her ingrediants next to it. She took out her book and sat it next you before opening it, the page needed marked.

While humming a tune, Rowena put everything she needed into the bowl in preparation. Once she was finished, she started speaking words from the page in some foreign language. At the sound of her speaking, you closed your eyes.

It didn't take long for the spell to affect you. You went from mildly warm to freezing in a matter of seconds. You also went from being on the table, to falling off of it.

The time, when you yelped, it sounded human. Opening your eyes, you could see your body. It was nude, but it was there. It also kind of hurt from falling down. 

You heard a laugh and watched Rowena walk around to your side of the table. "Well, look at you! Can one of you grab her a blanket?" 

You heard footsteps walk away and quickly come back. One of the boys handed Rowena a dark blanket and she handed it to you. 

You wrapped it around you before standing up and looking towards the boys. "Hi?" You smiled slightly and looked at Rowena. "Thank you. If i had to spend one more night like that, i would have wanted to die."

Rowena laughed once more. "Well, boys, it looks like i'm finished here. Have fun!" That last part she yelled while walking up the stairs to the front door, already having her things stuffed back in her bag.

No one spoke until after the door shut.

"Why don't you go shower and clean off? I'll make more food so that you can eat and then rest. Sam? Will you show her to one of the rooms and give her a spare set of Charlie's clothes?"

Sam nodded and Dean walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Come on." Sam turned and walked away, down one of the halls. He stopped once in front of a closed door. He politely asked you to stay there before opening the door and walking towards what looked like a dresser. He pulled clothes from it and walked back out, closing the door behind him. Sam walked a few more doors down to what appeared to be a bathroom. He sat the clothes down on the side of a sink.

"There you go. There should be some hair and body wash in there for you to use. Feel free to have at it." Sam smiled warmly at you and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

You locked the door to feel more at peace. You started the shower up and dropped the blanket to the floor. Standing in the spray from the shower, you couldn't help but lean against the wall and close your eyes for a moment, happy beyond relief that you had two legs once more instead of four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback on this story is definitely appreciated! Any thoughts or suggestions are welcome!
> 
> I'm planning to have more plot in the next chapter and some cute Sam interactions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start this off by apologizing in advance to anyone that doesn't like the changes i've made to this story. This story was my first attempt at trying to write from the reader's perspective. I wanted to get a bit out of my comfort zone. However, after writing two chapters, i couldn't bring myself to continue writing in that style. It's making me lose motivation to write this story and i really, really want to get it out. Because of that, i have decided to create an original character for this story that will take the place of the reader. Her name is Abigail and will be told from her point of view. I will not be changing the last chapters, but from this chapter and onward, it will be this way.
> 
> Like i said, if that bothers anyone, i do apologize!
> 
> I'm also sorry for how long it's taken me to post the update. Because of the motivational issues, being sick, dealing with family issues (yay as always), and other factors, i haven't been able to update, but here i am, so i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Not beta'ed, so any mistakes is on me.

Abigail sat on her bed, staring out into space, looking at the baige walls. All she wanted to hear was silence and silence was what she got. She had tried to lay down earlier after her shower, hoping that it would allow her to relax. It hadn't. Apparently, being a dog for over 24 hours caused you to be so tense that it was almost impossible to calm down. 

She had sat on her bed, looking at the wall for hours before she heard the footsteps. A few minutes later, she heard the knocking. A second later, she heard her own small and tired voice tell whoever it was to come in.

When the door opened, Abigail looked over to see Sam. He was carrying a tray of food that included a glass of water. He sat it on the bed in front of me before sitting down on the other side of it.

She looked up at him, but said nothing. She had became so accustomed to not talking within those hours as a dog, that she was still used to not speaking.

Sam spoke first. "How are you feeling?"

Abigail shrugged. "Weird. I still feel like i should be walking around on all fours."

Sam chuckled. "I don't even want to imagine feeling like that."

She gave a slight smile. "I don't either and i was actually a dog." Abigail sighed. "Thank you for bringing me food."

Sam nodded. "I figured you might prefer to be left alone while you ate, to give you more time to adjust and relax. I imagine you must be tired."

"Yeah. I tried laying down, but i'm finding it hard to relax."

"Do you want some tea?"

Abigail felt the smile grow. "No. I'll be fine. Eating will probably help." She took a bit of the mac and cheese from the plate. Sam watched her. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he just sat there, his hand coming up to wipe the back of his neck.

"Um, so, i'll go ahead and leave you to it." It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"If you want to stay, that's okay."

Sam had already stood when she spoke. He looked down at her. Abigail smiled at him once more, feeling more relaxed after their conversation. 

He shook his head. "No, i'll leave you to it. When you're finished, if you don't want to take the tray and dishes to the kitchen, just leave them outside your door and i'll come fetch them."

"Okay." When Sam was about to close the door, Abigail spoke again. "Thank you." 

She watched the door stop and then open slightly before a quiet "you're welcome" was heard.

Abigail finished the mac and cheese and steak, and took a few gulps of her water. She set the glass on her nightstand and put the tray outside her room.

Returning to her bed, she finally decided to try sleeping once more and this time, sleep came easily.

*

When Abigail woke up, she still expected to be in dog form. It took a few minutes before she remembered what happened the previous day.

She found some clothes in the closet and changed. When she opened the door to see the tray gone, she smiled. She picked up her now empty glass and walked out of the room, trying to remember her way to the kitchen in the maze that is the bunker.

Sam, Dean, and two other guys were sitting at the table eating. When Abigail walked into the room, she noticed Sam's face flush slightly since he was sitting facing the door way. She didn't know how to feel about that flush and decided to file it away to think over later.

She watched Dean look at Sam and then smile before turning slightly to look over at her. "Hey, darling. You hungry?"

He stood up without a response, taking a plate from the cabinet before loading it with bacon and eggs. He sat it down on the end of the table, so that she would be sitting in between the two brothers. 

He took the glass from her hand and filled it with orange juice, setting it down next to her plate and motioning for her to join them. Abigail sat down and when she went to take a bite of the food, the boy sitting next to Sam spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Jack! And this is Castiel!" Abigail looked up to see Jack pointing toward the other man, indictating that was who he was talking about. She waved ever so slightly towards the two men with the hand holding the fork before continuing eating the eggs.

She could hear Jack whisper to Sam, "She's quiet." She could also see the shake of Sam's head at that.

Dean wasted no time. "We need to figure out what happened to you."

Abigail looked up at him. "To be quite honest, i have no idea. I have no memory of anything."

"Is there anyone that might have a grudge against you?" Dean asked.

"No one. I don't talk to people. I don't go out much. I don't do hardly anything."

Sam took the time to speak. "We should go to your place. See if we can find anything."

"Okay." Once Abigail finished her food, she stood up. "I have a small apartment within the city. That's where i was staying when this happened."

Sam nodded. "We'll get stuff packed up and then we'll go. It won't take long." 

The men finished eating and then lead Abigail to the garage. When she seen the impala, she couldn't help the low whistle that came from her lips. 

The sigh that came from Dean could only mean agreement and approval at her reaction. They popped open the trunk and and put their bags in there, before everyone piled into the car, Dean driving with Sam in the passenger seat and Abigail sitting in the back between Cas and Jack.

On the entire drive there, Abigail had her head leaned back against the seat with her eyes closed and tried to relax after providing the address. What were they going to find? Would there be anything to find? Did she even want to find out what happened? There was so many questions running through her head that she didn't have any answers to and didn't even know where to begin trying to find them.

When we reached the building, Dean parked the car out front and we all stepped out. Abigail started leading everyone inside, going straight to the elevator, the men holding their bags following closely behind.

She pressed the button for the 3rd floor once the elevator doors opened. When they got to her floor, she walked to her apartment and just stood there, nervous about what they may find. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and, turning her head around, seen that it belonged to Sam. He gave her a soothing smile.

"If you prefer, you can stay out here."

She shook her head. "No. I need to see." She didn't realize that she absolutely wanted to see until given the option to back out.

Abigail opened her door and immediately, the worst smell that she could imagine wafted out. She could hear the guys trying not to gag, herself making the same noises. 

She covered her mouth and walked in, even more worried about what they may find, what could be causing the smell.

She didn't have to wonder for long. Stopping immediately upon walking in and facing the living room, she caused Sam to run into her back. 

Abigail just stood there. She didn't blink. She didn't gag. She didn't make a noise and she didn't move. She just stared at the thing laying on the floor, it not moving either. 

The smell of it told her, told them all, that it was dead, had been dead for a while. The men walked around her to see what it was, but Jack quickly stepped back to stand behind her once more, the look of disgust and uneasiness on his face obvious. 

Abigail was still staring when Dean rolled the dead thing over to see it's face. She was still staring even after the brothers and angel gasped. She was still staring after all three simultaneously turned to stare at her. She only stopped staring and ran out of the room once Dean moved away from the thing to show an identical, yet pale and bloated version of her own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed the update! I hope to have this updated within the next week or two!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long!!!!! I was hoping to have this written and posted a while ago!
> 
> Anywhoozers, i managed to write all of this within the last few hours, so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, not beta'ed, so i apologize for any mistakes!

Abigail immediately turned, pushed Jack away, and ran to the kitchen, breakfast coming back up and into the trash can. She could hear footsteps walking towards her, but all she could do was brace herself against the trash can and try to breathe. 

"Abigail?" The voice sounded faint, like it was coming from faraway. She felt a hand on her back, gently, and she stood up. Upon seeing Sam's worried face, she practically threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel his hesitation to return the hug before he held her, but she couldn't find herself to care from the shock.

She could feel his hand running up and down her back, trying to soothe her and it made her remember when he would pet her back when she had the four legs. Back then, it had made her feel weird and awkward to be held, but now, she almost missed it.

She heard someone clear their throat, but she didn't move. She just cried as Sam held her. After Abigail felt stable once more and her breathing had evened out, she turned her head against Sam's chest to face Dean. She could see the worry in his eyes, just as she could tell he was trying to hide it. 

"I have a feeling based on your reaction, but i find myself needing to ask. Do you have any idea how an identical version of you appeared and is now laying dead in your living room?"

Abigail shook her head, feeling the material of Sam's shirt move over her skin. She didn't feel like speaking and no one in the room asked for more. She heard more footsteps as Cas came into the room. After a moment, she heard two pairs of footsteps recede, leaving her and Sam alone once more.

At some point, one of Sam's hands moved to her hair, smoothing it down while also holding her head against him. She knew that she had probably stayed there long enough for it to potentially become awkward, but she didn't care. Abigail felt safe in his arms in a way she hadn't for several days now. She didn't want that to go away.

It was another few minutes before Sam spoke. "I'm not going to ask if you are okay. It's obvious that you aren't. If you want, you don't have to say a word. We can stay like this. But if you do want to talk, my ears are open, okay?"

Abigail nodded, grateful for the tall man. Grateful that it was him and his brother that found her rather than whoever had done this. Grateful beyond words for having Sam there with her, someone who was willing to let her lean on them.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and quiet, her throat feeling raw. Abigail felt the arms around her tighten. 

"Never apologize for this." She thought she heard something in his voice, but she couldn't place it.

"I don't remember anything, Sam. I remember nothing. I have no idea how this happened or why-" her voice broke and she stopped, trying to get her breathing back under control.

"I know. We'll figure it out, okay?" When she didn't answer, Sam pulled away and put her face in his hands, forcing them to make eye contact. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He kissed her forehead, surprising her before pulling away slightly, keeping his hands against her cheeks. "Now, do you feel as though we can walk out of here now and go back to the bunker or do you want to stay here longer?" Without him saying, she knew the here he spoke of was quite literally right there, in his arms.

She took a breath. "I want to go back."

Sam smiled. "Then lets go."

Sam released her and they walked out of the apartment, Sam walking on the side of her that was closest to the doorway to the living room so that when they passed it, she wouldn't be able to see the contents. He kept his hand against the small of her back the entire way, continuing to keep the contact even after they stopped next to the impala where the rest of their little group stood.

"Cas is going to take the body back to the bunker and put it in the medical room so that we can attempt to figure out what or who it is." Once Dean finished, Cas walked back into the building. 

Sam opened the backdoor and Abigail sat inside. Instead of opening the passenger door to ride shotgun like she expected, she watched him walk around the car and open the backdoor on the opposite side, folding himself to sit in the backseat. Sam gestured at Jack to sit in the front and Dean got in as well, starting the car to take them back to the bunker. 

All it took was Sam looking at her and opening his arms for Abigail to move accross the seat and into the crook of his arm, slotting her body against his and laying her head against his shoulder. His arms moved around her once more, with his hand holding her head against him. She could hear Jack and Dean talking in the front of the car.

She closed her eyes, practically losing herself in his warmth and the air of safeness that he exuded. It felt like it had been only seconds once they got back to the bunker. Dean parked in the garage and they all got out of the car, Sam helping Abigail out.

They walked through the maze-like halls until they got to the fork that could either take them towards the kitchen or towards the bedrooms. All Abigail wanted to do was go shower and lay down. She could still smell the rotting corpse and wanted to try to remove it from her memory.

She went to step towards the rooms as the others went the opposite way. She heard Sam whisper something to his brother before she felt his hand against her back once more, walking with her.

They said nothing as they walked, the silence comfortable. When they got to her room, she opened the door and walked in. Sam stayed in the doorway. When the pressure from the hand was removed, she found that she missed it. Abigail wished she could dwell on that rather than the site of her decomposing face.

She grabbed the towel she had used the last time she showered and threw it over her shoulder. She took off her shoes and placed them next to the door. When she stood completely straight once more, she stopped. Sam had been watching her the entire time, but now that she had gotten closer to the man, just a few feet away, she could see something in his eyes. The look almost seemed protective, yet hungry. It made her breath hitch. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither blinking, nor moving. Just watching the other, caught in their own little world as though nothing could move them.

The explosion down the hall was the exception, however. 

Abigail jumped, dropping the towel and Sam grabbed her, throwing his arms around her, forcing her body to slightly curl down with his over it protectively. When nothing else happened, Sam moved, allowing her to stand straight once more. He looked down at her wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?"

Abigail laughed, the sound escaping her lips sounding more unstable than pleasant. "I'm fine."

Sam completely pulled away and spun around, moving quickly out the door and started down the hall towards where the explosion came from. When she moved to follow, the man quickly spun once more and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Please stay here."

"No." Abigail and Sam stared at each other for a few more seconds before she continued. "Let me come along. I may be able to help." When that didn't seem to work, Abigail reached up and held her hand against his cheek and continued softly, "Please."

That seemed to do it. Sam nodded and turned around, this time reaching down and grabbing onto her hand, keeping her next to him.

When they were near the fork from before, Sam started yelling for his brother and Jack. He didn't get an answer. They kept walking until they got to the kitchen and peaked in, but the room was empty. They continued down the hall for several more feet before they came across Dean who immediately put his hands out to stop them.

"Sam, take her back. Take her back now."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Abigail beat him to it. "Why? What happened?"

The look on Dean's face told her that he didn't really want to say. "If it has nothing to do with me, i'll go back to my room. If it does, please tell me what the hell is going on."

That was right about when Sam started cussing under his breath. Abigail turned towards him. "What?"

"Our room we use for medical purposes is down here. Dean, please tell me it's not what i think."

Abigail turned to see Dean shaking his head. Sam cursed some more. "Okay. Abigail?" She looked at Sam once more. "Whatever happened has to do with what we found earlier. Knowing that, are you still sure you want to know?"

Abigail closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. "As much as i wish it didn't, it has something to do with me and how i came to be here. I need to know." 

Sam took her hand again and nodded once at Dean who took the hint and lead them to the room.

Once entering, it didn't look like anything had exploded. Everything was clean, there was no smoke, nothing there like what you would thought when something exploded, except Abigail knew something had. She had felt the ground shake from it. She thought maybe it had happened in another room and this one was just the way to it, but she was wrong. One look around a corner of some sheet-like material that was placed in a corner of the room told her that.

The body of her lookalike was laid on a bed. The stomach had exploded and there was a green sludge covering literally everything, including the comatose Cas passed out on the floor. Jack, who was kneeling next to the angel, looked up at us. 

"He's out. Nothing i've tried has woke him up."

Dean and Sam both started cussing at that. They donned some gloves and each moved to one end of the man, picking him up and placing him on the next bed over, clean only because there was a sheet hanging between beds.

When they dropped him, both men took of their gloves and dumped them in the nearest trash can, each having identical looks of disgust on their faces.

"We'll have to watch him. See if he wakes or anything happens while he's out." Dean pulled up a chair next to the bed. "I'll take first watch. Jack, can you go make dinner, please? Make the meal i taught you."

Jack looked a bit sad. "I know you wanted to learn a new one, kid. I promised you i would teach you one and i will, okay?" Jack nodded and left.

Dean ran a hand down his face. "God, fuck, Sammy. What the hell are we going to do?"

Sam sighed. "I have no idea. I'll try to do some research with what we know so far and see if i come up with anything." Dean nodded and waved his hand, dismissing them. 

They both walked back out into the hallway and back down it. Abigail felt like something was missing as they walked and she finally realized that the feeling was there because Sam wasn't touching her in some capacity. How she had gotten so used to it so quickly was beyond her.

She wanted to close the distance, wanted to hold his hand, do something, but she wasn't sure why he wasn't touching her and didn't want to disturb him in case it wasn't because of the goop he placed his gloved hands in before.

When they got to the kitchen, she almost expected Sam to walk in and leave her to continue the walk herself, but he didn't. They continued the walk in silence, much like they did last time.

When they got to her room, she walked in and bent over, picking up her towel before turning to look at the man watching her from just a foot away. He had that look once more in his eyes and she found that she didn't want to look away from it. She was drawn to it. That look took away all of her insecurity and, setting her towel down on the table next to the door, she removed the distance between the two and went back to the same position they were in while in the apartment. 

This time, there was no hesitation on Sam's end before he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his heatbeat from where her head was against him and she was happy to realize that it was beating as hard and fast as hers. It was like they were synchronized. 

She felt Sam kiss the top of her head and she sighed, practically melting against the man in front of her. She could tell he was trying hard to breathe evenly, that he was affected by this. 

She wanted something with Sam. Closeness, intimacy, practically anything as long as he was with her. It was like this inescapable pull was forcing them together and Abigail wasn't sure how to stop it, if she even wanted to. 

"I have no idea what's going on." She could feel Sam's lips moving against the strands of hair on the top of her hair as he talked.

"I don't know either..." Abigail was practically lost for words, which didn't happen often for her.

"If i overstep-"

"I'll tell you. I promise. I feel it too." She felt him sigh against her hair and the chuckle that followed. 

"It's nice to know i'm not the only one." 

Abigail smiled and pulled away slightly, still touching him by having her hands on either sides of his waist to make eye contact. "Trust me. You're not."

"This pull is strong." He sighed once more. "I know i told Dean i would do some research, but..."

"But you don't want to go anywhere. I need to shower, but i feel the same."

Sam quirked an eyebrow up suggestively. "Who said i can't research in the bathroom?"

Abigail laughed. This time, it was genuine and brought a smile from Sam, who had been obviously joking. She picked up her towel once more and lightly shoved the man away. "Go research. I'll go shower. We'll meet back up after?"

Sam smiled wider. "Deal."

They walked out and separated, Sam going towards the library and Abigail towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and of the story so far!
> 
> Even though i'm not Destiel fan, i can't ignore the chemistry between the two. There may be more of Dean kind of angsting about Cas' predicament in a future chapter. I just really like the idea of it, so this might turn into a Sam/OFC with a side od Destiel. Who knows? Definitely not me! XD
> 
> I always post on Tumblr when i post here, so if you would like to be tagged on those posts in the future, please message me on Tumblr and let me know! My Tumblr is the same as my username here!

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, i was going to only post chapter 1, but i soooooo didn't realize that i didn't write that much for that one. My bad lol so to make that up, i went ahead and posted the second chapter. 
> 
> I will say that i am one who will not open a ff work if it has less than 1k words, just because i like the longer ones. I'm gonna do my best to reciprocate that!
> 
> By the way, if anyone does wanna be a beta for this work, it would be very much appreciated!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
